The Reality Of It
by alohaLove
Summary: Lights, camera, action! Not this week. No lights will go on, no one knows when the camera is on, and the action starts when you walk out of your car. Will the new reality show help these Condor stars set apart acting from reality? Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mr. Condor**_

"Hurry up with the announcement! I want to see my stars here in my office in 5…4…3…2"

"Here! Here Mr. Condor, two of the 13 you asked for. I'll be back with the other 11 in a minute. I promise," this assistant will definitely have to go. He might last a little bit more than my last but no one else will want to hire him after he's fired here.

"Ouch, Chad!"

"Sonny, you're being overdramatic"

"What are you talking about? You're the drama snob here. I can't believe I ever gave you a chance, and a second chance, and the chance I was thinking about giving you today!" Sonny just plopped down onto the chair in front of me, obviously not knowing where she was, nor had Chad.

"Whoa, you two blind idiots! Sit your butts down before I fire you like Mr. Bad Assistant," they automatically looked up and sat down.

"What? I'm fired!" Todd, I think was his name, came in with the other 11. Finally.

"Where did you hear that? No, you're not," he gave out a big sigh of relief and left, "yet."

"Every one of you, sit!" One thing I hate more than bad assistants is the lack of attention.

"So, you're probably all wondering why you're here, don't say a word while I speak Mr. Harris, and I have the answer. The HD channel for Condor wants to take a step into the lives of some of our stars. Mostly Chad and Sonny. So, I agreed. You will all just continue with your lives, just extend work hours for two hours so you'll all end at 7:30. You will use that time to have your solitary reflection on the day. So basically you'll be talking about what happened during a scene in the show. Now, look, even though it's a reality show that does not mean you spill all your secrets. None of us will be able to edit out anything said or done. Whatever you do, be careful. I don't want to see any breaking news story about my stars! Got it?" they all nodded "Good" I said with a smile. So I'm a little bi-polar at times, if it keeps my team in line, sure I'll change my attitude every five minutes.

"Leave!" I shouted.

"Oh, by the way, the show will start filming you all tomorrow when you step into work. Cameras will be following a few of you everywhere you go. Make sure you look good and try to promote your shows; get the ratings up. Now leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reality Of It Is…**_

"Oh, are you taping already? Wow, this is so exciting. Act natural, Tawni," Tawni said to herself. She started walking to the studio entrance when she ran into a very happy Sonny.

Fade to Sonny talking in solitary

"So I was on my way to work when Tawni saw me and started running to me. I thought something was up, but that's just Tawni. When she sees a camera, she doesn't really know how to act natural. I remember this one time…well, I won't even go into that. But anyway, I was really happy this morning because it's a new day, better experiences, and hopefully, no Chad," she said with a smile and cocked her head to the side.

Back to Tawni and Sonny

"Sonny, these people kinda freak me out. And they're kinda annoying. It's only been a few seconds since I left my car. What do they want to catch on tape? Me walking?"

"Tawni, we can hear you. We have a microphone over you guys. Just act natural. Pretend we're not here," one of the cameramen said.

"Sorry, she's just nervous. You're not going to use all the things you record right? This isn't even important. We're just walking to work," Sonny asked the guy. They were still walking.

"Yeah, don't worry, we just need to follow you guys until something…comes up."

Fade to commissary

"Chad, dude, just get a grip. You need to rebound. You're the most wanted teen; just go find some other girl. There are tons of dolphins in the pool, or whatever the saying is," Skylar sat down at the usual table.

"Don't tell me what to do. If I wanted another girl, I'd get one. Sonny's just different," Chad responded. "Man, now she's coming into the same room as me."

Show Sonny with Tawni and cast following

"Tawni, don't worry, I'm over him. Let's just focus on the new sketch," Sonny sat down. "So it's about…wait, can I talk about the sketch in front of the camera. I don't think so," she slouched back into the back of her seat.

Fade to Chad in solitary

"I can never escape her. She's seriously everywhere I look. To the left, she's there. To the right, she's there. Up, well, she's not there, but it's sunny so I think of Sonny. And down, well, I guess she's never down but I think about her all the time. Yeah, I miss her. What ex doesn't go through what I am? Oh yeah, her. She doesn't seem sad at all. Has she moved on already? I'm the greatest actor of our generation. I'm the most wanted teen; everybody wants Chad Dylan Cooper. Or, maybe not."

Fade back to commissary

"Hey Chad, look. Some dude's hitting up Sonny. And I think she's into him," Skylar points to the scene.

"So, Sonny, cute name," the guy says. He has brown hair like Justin Beiber and green eyes. He's pretty cute. But Sonny doesn't want to get into a relationship.

"That's exactly what my boyfriend says about me," Sonny states.

"Boyfriend?" Chad and Skylar say at the same time.

"And where is your boyfriend? I know if I were him, I'd never leave your side," he tried to charm her, but she was completely unfazed.

Sonny gets up and walks over to Chad, sits in his lap and wraps her arms around him. "Right here. Don't worry, we love each other enough that we can be apart. So you can leave now, and by the way, I'm not interested," Sonny smiled while he walked away.

"Hey Sonny," Skylar and Chad say together.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt. I really don't have the guts to say no. Anyway, thanks for playing along. Bye," she let go and walked over to the Randoms.

Fade to Tawni in solitary

"I don't know what just happened. I mean, that guy was cute! If I were Sonny, I'd go for him. But instead, she pretends Chad is her boyfriend. I think she still likes him, but it's really hard to tell. I mean, one minute, she's in love with him, the next; she acts as if nothing happened. Maybe she is a great actress. Oh my gosh, please don't let her see that part."

Fade to Sonny in dressing room

Sonny's chilling and playing her guitar and singing.

"I could never see

What fate had planned for me,

But then you came,

And made my dream,

My reality,

And maybe you can't see,

All the things,

You led to me,

But my simple fate,

Is at the gate,

And boy you've got the key," she stopped playing and laid down on Tawni's couch.

Fade to Sonny in solitary

"Yeah, I guess you can say I still like Chad. But I'm trying really hard to get over him. He just makes it so hard, you know? And singing doesn't help at all. So, if you're upset and love sick, don't start singing. What ever happened to songs about friendship or…fishing? Everything's all about love now. People take the saying, 'love makes the world go 'round' way too seriously. Honestly, love doesn't make the world go 'round, the world does it on it's own."

Fade to Chad

Chad's standing right outside the door of Sonny's dressing room. He's holding a bouquet of flowers and is pacing right and left.

Fade to Chad in solitary

"Yeah, whatever, I'm chicken. I'm so lame sometimes. But I only turn lame if it has to do with Sonny. Other than that, I'm awesome. I'm the king! Who am I kidding? Without Sonny, I'm a terrible mess. So yeah, I was gonna apologize and ask for another chance. I know she doesn't want to give me one, but it couldn't hurt. Too bad I don't have guts to talk to her. Tomorrow. Definitely, I will talk to her. And she'll give in. Why? Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

End

Will Chad win Sonny over? What's happening with Nico? What's up with Tawni and her costar? And why is Skylar trying to get Chad over Sonny? Next time on _The Reality Of It Is._


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reality Of It Is…**_

Show cast of So Random! at new hangout, The Patio

Fade to Grady in solitary

"So the cast, except Tawni, and I are chilling out at the new coffee shop. Mr. Condor gave us a break from work to get some real lunch. We don't have to be back for another 2 hours! I don't know if I'm allowed to say this on television, but our food sucks! If you ever come to Condor Studios, you might wanna bring a barf bag."

Back to Grady and Nico

"Grady! Yo, man, check it out," Nico points to a group of girls, "C'mon G, why don't you go stand by Sonny and that waitress and talk, loudly, about how great I am. You know, lie a lot. Then they'll start talking to you and it'll be a win win."

"Nico, I am a changed man! That waitress and I will be together soon and I don't think I wanna win win anything," Grady popped his imaginary collar and smiled.

"Dude, you're like Chad when he was with Sonny! You're not even with this girl! You know what? You should make that waitress jealous by going through with my plan. I'm telling you, girls get jealous easily and will want you all to themselves."

Fade to Nico in solitary

"Alright, so I'm kinda using Grady as my wingman and telling him it'll benefit him in the long run. But that's what we do; we use each other. He borrows my video games, which if you're watching this, G, I want 'em back, and I borrow him."

Back to The Patio

"Yeah, sure. You're right," Grady says as he gets up happily and struts over to Sonny. "Nico, that guy over there," he practically shouts and points over to where Nico's posing, "He's so cool! He has the coolest action figures and the new Hannah Montana video game."

Nico hangs his head in shame and ducks to Zoras table to hide behind a menu.

Fade to Sonny in solitary

"This happens all the time. Nico thinks he can use Grady, but it usually backfires. I don't know why they continue this whole cycle, maybe they haven't noticed how everything goes wrong? Haha, it's kinda like when you're writing. You take out a pen all the time but you always make a mistake. You know you should use a pencil, but you don't. Haha..ha…okay, I guess that wasn't funny, but it proved my point."

Fade to Sonny

"So what's up?" Sonny asked Mel, the waitress.

"I wanted to know if you would like to perform weekly. Every Wednesday night at 8 to 9. Our customers seem to really like you," she said.

Sonny brightened instantly. "I'd love to! When do I start?"

"Tomorrow night. Make sure you're here because I have a surprise for you," she winked and left to continue work.

Fade to Sonny in solitary

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm pretty nervous about this gig. But music seems to always take my mind off of something I really hate thinking about," Sonny waves her hand off and shakes her head.

Fade to Sonny and Grady

"Hey Grady, can you take my phone out of my purse. My mom should've called to check in. She should've landed by now."

Fade to Sonny in solitary

"So my mom's in Wisconsin now. She's leaving for two weeks and left me alone. She promised to call every day around 3, and when she makes a promise, she keeps it. So it really worried me when she didn't call."

Fade to Grady

Grady's rummaging through Sonny's purse. "Sonny, your phone's not in here. Check your pockets."

Sonny sticks her hand in all her pockets coming out empty. "I don't have it. Oh, shoot! I think I left it at the prop house. I need to find Nico." Nico was her ride to the coffee shop. She walks to Nico hiding behind the menu.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Oh, there you are Nico," Sonny tosses the menu aside, "don't worry, those girls stopped looking when they heard 'action figures'. Anyway, can we go back to the studio, I forgot my phone there." Sonny asked.

"Sure, I guess. I need to go get a new, cooler disguise. Do you still have any of Chad's clothes? You know, 'from that time when you were dating?'" He asked as they walked out of the shop.

Fade to Nico in solitary

"I might've had another idea in mind in going back to the studio, but that can stay a secret for now," he winked and smiled dreamily.

Fade to Prop House

"What am I doing here? I feel like I've become a stalker," Chad said as he paced back and forth in the prop house.

MOOOOOO! MOOOOOO!

Chad stared at the 'mooing' phone and raised his eyebrows.

Fade to Chad in solitary

"Okay, okay, I answered the phone. I know it seems wrong for someone to answer someone elses phone, but it was like a sign. A sign saying 'Mooyoooo should answer the phone…Mooyoooo should answer the phone.' Plus, it's Sonny's mom, maybe she's worried. Yeah, I'm a good boyfriend. Or was. Make sure you tell Sonny that."

Back to Prop House

"Hey Ms. Munroe. It's Chad," Chad said, sitting with his legs up on the couch.

"Chad? Haven't heard your voice in a while. So, you and Sonny back together? Or is she still pretending not to like you?"

"Haha, Ms. Munroe, thanks for that but uh, I don't think she's pretending," Chad frowned and closed his eyes.

"Believe me, Chad; you're like a son to me. Which is kind of weird since Sonny is my daughter, well, let's say you're like a pet. Okay, never mind my comparisons. But, Sonny definitely cares about you. I had to leave for Wisconsin because she was so upset and made me upset and I just couldn't live with her sulking around the apartment and singing and writing songs about love. She denied they were about you. She's a strong girl and she puts up a front, but I'm her mother and I can see through it. You just need to reach out to her and make her forgive you. Put on that CDC charm. She'll melt into your 'beautiful, sparkly, lying eyes', as she puts it, in no time."

"Thanks, Ms. Munroe. Have fun on your trip. I'll tell Sonny you called," Chad hung up the phone and just laid there in a daze.

Sonny and Nico entered the room

"Nico, seriously? That's so sweet. But honestly, Tawni isn't all that…welcoming or commited when it comes to guys," Sonny said.

"Well, that ma- hey, it's Chad?" Nico said like a question.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Sonny moved the actors' shoulder to get him to open his eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was looking…for me…ma…I mean, my…uh, conditioner. Yeah, I think I left it here from when we wer-" Chad was cut off by Sonny.

"Were dating, right. Well, Chad, I hate to break it to you, but I gave it to Tawni. She really loves it," Sonny said searching around the room for her phone with Chad trailing behind her.

"I really left my conditioner here?" Chad asked to himself.

"Yeah, isn't that what you're looking for?" Sonny asked.

"Right, right. Oh, um, Sonny. While I was looking for it, you're mom called. She just wanted to check in and stuff. I answered, I figured she might get worried if no one answered," Chad said quickly, worried that Sonny would be mad.

"Oh, good, you have my phone. Can I have it?" She held out her hand.

"Of…of course," he took it out from his pocket and put it in her hand. He stiffened as if he were nervous they were gonna touch.

"Thanks," Sonny said, obviously weirded out by his action. "C'mon Nico. Let's get back to the coffee shop. Bye Chad!" Sonny walked out of the room without glancing back at Chad.

"Okay, just let me get something," Nico called out to Sonny. "Hey, Chad man. I know you didn't come to get your conditioner, even though you _did_ leave it here, you came because you're not over Sonny. Dude, as much as I hate to admit it, you and Sonny were good together. You two brought up ratings for both our shows. And you got our cast lobster a few times, so I'm gonna offer you a deal," Nico walked over to Chad and gestured him to sit across him on the other chair.

"A deal? With a Random? Well, I'm desperate. What would that deal be?" Chad asked.

"I'm kind of into Tawni, or Blondie as you would say, and you're into Sonny. You help me and I'll help you. You know, scratch each other's backs or whatever," Nico leaned forward.

"First of all, I'm not scratching anything on anyone. Second…sure. Deal," he held his hand out to Nico.

Fade to Chad in solitary

"Making a deal with a Random hurt so bad, but if it meant getting Sonny back…I'd do it. I'd do anything for that girl. I just wish she'd notice."

End

Next time on _The Reality Of It Is…_

Frienemies become something more; loved ones come back; and the sad days, for Chad, might be over. Keep watching for more of your favorite stars!


End file.
